


In disguise

by TheWitchMaker



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: Anal Sex, Bondage, Crossdressing, Crying, Frustration, M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2016-07-12
Packaged: 2018-07-23 13:26:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7465113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWitchMaker/pseuds/TheWitchMaker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little peek behind the scenes of episode 33.</p><p>The plan is childish, but Kunzite can appreciate the opportunity to see his lover in a compromising position-- and outfit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In disguise

* * *

 

"You look ridiculous."

 

"Really? I think it's perfect. Of course, the wig is what really makes the outfit, but I'd rather save it until the last second. It's boiling hot in that thing!"

 

Kunzite clicks his tongue, shaking his head at his partner's preening.

 

"You still look ridiculous. And your eye for detail must be completely colorblind. The accents are supposed to be red, not purple."

 

Zoisite pouts and spins around, making his skirt lift.

 

"I think it looks just fine! If you're so worried, why don't you wear it? That would be quite a sight to see-- hey!"

He is cut off by Kunzite's arms twining around his body from the front and a hand slipping up the back of his skirt to tug at the edge of his panties.

 

"You also got this part wrong. It's one piece, but you're wearing two. Queen Beryl would be disappointed."

 

"Hmph. Just how closely have you been looking up those girls' skirts, anyway?" Zoisite huffs, pushing Kunzite away from himself.

He turns his back on the man and crosses his arms defiantly. It’s an interesting image, with him in such a girlish, revealing outfit.

 

"Anyway, we can't afford to play around! Your precious Queen is watching, remember?"

 

"That won't be a problem."

 

Zoisite feels a familiar hum of energy as Kunzite sets up a dark field around them both.

 

"She can't see through this," he states, grabbing his smaller partner from behind this time.

Before he can indignantly squirm away, Kunzite has the blond's wrists bound in front of him and their lips sealed together. A gasp of surprise is all the chance he needs to force his tongue into Zoisite's mouth, tangling it with the other's. After a little while, Zoisite stops struggling and melts into the firm embrace of his lover.

 

With the smaller man distracted, it’s easy to clip a hook to the rope around his wrists without him even noticing. It is already looped through the pulleys of a crane high above, where he'd be dangled as bait for the Sailor Soldiers. Once the knot is secure, Kunzite steps back and motions a hand toward the crane.

 

"Where are you-- hey! What do you think you're doing?! Kunzite-sama, stop this!"

 

Kunzite just shakes his head and stops the winch when Zoisite is high enough that he can just barely stand flat-footed with his arms stretched above his head.

 

"You're not playing your role correctly, either. You should be more helpless, Zoisite."

 

Kunzite smirks and walks back to the bound man, pulling off his gloves as he does. Zoisite's heart jumps at the dark tone of his partner's voice. He feels a mixture of fear, excitement and desire for the hands reaching out to rub up and down his sides, and bites his lip and turns his head to escape Kunzite's gaze.

 

"Pervert. Is this what you dream of doing to that girl?" He pouts.

 

Kunzite grabs his lover's chin and forces him to look at him. His eyes have softened, contrasting their usual cold, sharp expression with one of honest affection.

 

"No. Only you," he reassures Zoisite, smiling warmly.

 

"Kunzite-sama... Ah--!"

 

Zoisite yelps as Kunzite brings his hands around and under his ass and lifts him up with ease. He reflexively hooks his ankles behind his partner's back, which had the added effect of pressing both of their groins together.

 

"See?" Kunzite purrs, dipping his head down to kiss Zoisite's neck.

"Don't you feel how excited you've made me? It's all for you."

 

Sure enough, he can clearly feel a hard bulge in his lover's trousers pressing against him. He takes a deep breath and a moment just to appreciate the closeness and intimacy of their embrace. If this plan doesn't work out... He doesn't want to think about what Queen Beryl would do to them. To be crystallized, as Jadeite was, wouldn't be too terrible, but to really and truly die like Nephrite had is a terrifying thought.

 

"Kunzite-sama," Zoisite breathes, pulling himself up enough to nuzzle into the crook of his lover's neck.

"... Please, don't let me go...!"

 

Despite the unease in his mind, he is already completely hard, straining against the constricting fabric of his panties. His arms and legs shake with the exertion of holding onto Kunzite as tightly as possible. It doesn't take much for the man to get him so worked up like this. He had loved him since the beginning, and they are together even now, thousands of years later. Each knows every trick to get the other aroused without fail.

 

One such trick is the reverence with which Kunzite holds and caresses his partner, peppering kisses all over his face, jaw and neck while his hands knead and massage the tense muscles of his thighs and butt. Zoisite craves the attention. He is a jealous and insecure creature by nature. He thrives on the sweet words whispers in his ear and the soft, careful touches all over his body. Oxygen takes second place against Kunzite's love in terms of what Zoisite could never live without.

 

Kunzite is particularly fond of Zoisite's slim, almost feminine body. There is a perfect mix of curves and angles to the man that just begs to be worshipped. It isn't a matter of wishing for a woman instead, however. He worships Zoisite's body because it is Zoisite, through and through. Nothing else could possibly compare. The soft skin and lean, lightly toned muscle beneath it is made to be held and caressed with care and Kunzite makes no attempt to resist whenever they’re alone.

 

"Kunzite, please--!" Zoisite gasps as he is suddenly placed back onto his feet.

He whines at the loss of contact, his erection now tenting the front of his skirt.

"Hey, don't leave me like this! Don't-- ah?"

 

Zoisite cuts his protests short as a finger hooks into the back of his panties and yanks them down to his ankles. He strains his neck to look over his shoulder. Kunzite kneels behind him, running his hands up his thighs with a smirk on his face. Zoisite tenses up as those hands grip his ass and spread him open.

 

His heart thuds in anticipation and arousal. Kunzite rarely does this-- he must really love seeing him in this outfit. Zoisite makes a mental note to keep the costume after they had success. It may come in handy later on.

 

He doesn't realize he's been holding his breath until he lets it all out in a pleased sigh as he feels Kunzite's tongue drag in a straight line up from his perineum to his hole. His lips meet the sensitive skin there, and then that tongue points and presses inside of him. Zoisite is thankful for the ropes around his wrists now. His knees are already going weak, and he isn't too confident that he can stand on his own.

 

Kunzite's tongue moves and wiggles deliciously inside, reaching deeper until his lips met skin. Then he withdraws and licks small circles around his partner's entrance. Zoisite's thighs shake and his cock hangs heavily between his legs, drooling precum from the slit. When two long fingers replace a squirming tongue inside him, it twitches and throbs, painfully erect and neglected.

 

"Kun-- Kunzite-sama... Please, touch me... Ah, it hurts... Please..."

 

Kunzite smirks and kisses Zoisite's lower back before giving him what he'd asked for.

 

"Hmm, you want me to touch you here? It's so red and desperate-looking," he purrs, reaching between his partner's legs to cup his heated arousal while continuing to slowly stretch him open.

 

"O-ohh, yes...! Right there!"

Zoisite's hips lurch forward, nearly out of Kunzite's grasp. He yelps as he receives a sharp nip to one buttock as punishment and tries to reign himself in for his lover.

"Mm, please... I w-want-- ahh!-- Want you in-inside me..!"

 

"I am," Kunzite chuckles darkly. "What exactly is it that you want inside?"

 

Zoisite whines, caught a bit off guard by the taunting question. Maybe it is the ropes taking away his control, but Kunzite seems a lot more assertive and eager than usual. Zoisite typically initiates any contact and whittles away at his lover's icy exterior until he gives in. Now, he supposes this is payback for all that teasing.

 

"I want... Ah, I want you to take me, Kunzite-sama..! Please... I can't stand it anymore!

He practically sobs, hanging his head down and chewing on his lip until it bleeds. Kunzite smiles, standing and walking around in front to cup Zoisite's face in his hands.

 

"I'll accept that as a decent answer... You're so pretty when you beg, Zoisite."

 

He kisses the blond's broken lip tenderly, apologetically, licking away the blood oozing out and stroking his flushed cheeks. Zoisite melts in his arms like wax. His warmth seems to flow into all the cold spaces of Kunzite's body and form into a perfect shape for him to hold. Their lips seal together with a sort of slow passion they've had centuries to perfect.

  
With a wave of his hand, Kunzite slowly lowers Zoisite down, guiding him to kneel. There is just enough slack in the rope to allow his arms to rest a bit, his hands bound right in front of his heart. Zoisite grins dizzily as he watches Kunzite unbutton his trousers and pull out his thick cock. The elder has been holding back for quite some time just so he can tease and torture his lover; by now he is achingly hard, and just the brush of air on his flesh makes him bite back a breathy moan.

 

"Oho~ after all that high and mighty talk, you're just as desperate as I am, hmm?" Zoisite giggles.

 

Kunzite huffs as he settles on his knees behind the other.

"So you admit you're desperate for me?" He chuckles, lovingly pressing kisses to his neck and jawline.

 

Zoisite hums and deliberately rocks his hips back to feel his lover's cock nudge and rub against his ass.

 

"Of course. I love Kunzite-sama more than anything in the world, after all..."

Try as he might, Zoisite just can't manage to seat himself properly on Kunzite's member. Not without his hands, at least. He can feel him, of course; he can feel the hot, hard shape of it as he grinds against it, but Kunzite doesn't seem at all willing to hold his cock steady and help guide Zoisite down onto it.

 

"A-ahh, you're being so cruel! Please, don't you want me anymore, Kunzite-sama?"

He is almost ready to cry. He's been so obedient, taken all of his beloved's cruel playing and teasing, and yet... His prize is so close, but just out of reach.

"Please... Please, Kunzite-sama... Please!"

 

At this point, all worked up and pent up, all he can do is beg and plead for relief. His frustration builds and culminates in hot tears pouring down his red face. His shoulders shake violently as he chokes on his own sobs, his head hanging down in defeat. Zoisite had managed to stay strong and defiant for quite some time, but Kunzite finally broke him down in the end.

 

Slowly and surely, Kunzite lowers his trembling lover into his lap, entering him with ease while kissing the tears from his cheeks.

 

"Look at you, my love," he whispers to the blond. "So beautiful, you're so lovely like this, crying for me, so hungry for me to take you..."

He brings a hand to the back of Zoisite's head and pulls him in for a kiss while he thrusts in and out of him. His pace is slow, but each push goes as deep inside the other's body as he could go, and the force behind it doesn't falter until he bottoms out completely. He can give his dearest the hard, thorough fucking he desires, but draw it out at the same time. Soon, Zoisite's sobs fade into little hiccups, interspersed with ragged moans and gasps of pleasure. Every sweet sound he makes is swallowed up by Kunzite's hungry lips just as soon as he can utter it. Every part of him belongs to Kunzite. From sight to sound to taste, he fills each sense until he is all that exists in Zoisite's world, and he feels so safe. Nowhere but here, wrapped up in the man's strong arms, does he feel so secure, so loved. Within the black bubble of energy around them both, they make their own perfect world where nothing else matters. It is utter bliss.

 

"K-Kun... zite..."  
Zoisite pants, shivering in Kunzite's grasp.  
"Nnh, ah... L-love you... So m-much..!"

 

"I love you too, my perfect, sweet, lovely prince..."

Kunzite punctuates his words with sharp, precise jerks of his hips, aiming directly for Zoisite's prostate. From the way the blond's voice drops to a heavy groan every few thrusts, his aim is accurate enough.

 

"Mm-- 'm gonna... S-soon..!" Zoisite gasps, bouncing in his lover's lap.

 

"Go on--ngh, I will, t-too..."

 

Zoisite’s back arches, and he lays his head back on his lover’s shoulder as he reaches his peak. His hips jerk erratically and his release soaks and stains the front of his skirt, but he doesn't have the presence of mind to care. Not when Kunzite groans against his neck and gives three short, final thrusts and empties deep inside him. All he can do is sigh in relief and relax against him, letting the warm afterglow engulf him for a little while.

 

Kunzite pulls out and tucks himself back into his trousers before turning Zoisite to sit sideways in his lap. His face is still flushed the same pink as his favorite flowers. His breathing is heavy, but slowly getting back to normal. He looks up with a satisfied smile on his lips and Kunzite can’t help but lean down to kiss them.

 

“Mm~ why can’t you be romantic like this all the time, Kunzite-sama?” Zoisite sighs.

 

“Because we still have a job to do, my prince. Once it’s over, we will have the Earth as our kingdom once more, and we will have plenty of time for love.”

 

“Sounds nice… I hope this works, then.”

 

“It will. I swear it. Now… We’ve taken a long enough break already.”

 

Zoisite hums in agreement. Kunzite helps him to stand and step back into his panties. With careful instruction, he even manages to fix the wig on his head correctly. With a last kiss and a rare, gentle smile, kunzite steps back and activates the crane, pulling zoisite up into the cool night air.

 

 

He hopes that wet spot on the front of his skirt will go unnoticed.

**Author's Note:**

> I love these gay rocks, but every time i watch season 1 they always die??? Why????


End file.
